


Supergirl One Shots: Family is Forever

by danversxlance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversxlance/pseuds/danversxlance
Summary: Supergirl one shots and short stories.Supercorp, Karamel, Sanvers, Dansen, Brainia, Danvers sisters and more!Lots of fluff, hurt/comfort and family.I take requests so if you want a story about a specific character or ship, leave your ideas in the comments.English isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistakes!I'm also on Wattpad as @danversxlance <3
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Supercorp: Sometimes, we all need to be taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (PLEASE READ): Hey Guys! This is my first story ever and i'm really excited about it! I've been a fan of the show for quite some time now so I'm really excited to finally be writing about it. The first chapter is going to be focused on Supercorps friendship (and some hints of romance, trust me it's very cute). Please bear with me, english isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> This is set in 2x19 when Alex gets kidnapped. Kara is scared and worried, so when Lena calls and a distressed Kara answers, Lena knows something's up. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Kara paced the halls of the DEO. Maggie's words kept repeating in her head.  
“I told you not to rush in, now you've made things worse”

This is all my fault, she thought. If I would have just listened, Alex wouldn't have 4 hours to live. She walked up to the balcony, admiring the city lights before her. They reminded her of her bedroom view from Krypton.  
Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Lena Luthor, it displayed. She took in a shaky breath before answering.  
“Lena?”  
“Kara, I'm glad I caught you! Can I ask you advice about something?”  
Kara flinched at the thought of not being able to help her best friend. “Now is not a good time, I’m sorry. Can I call you back?”, she answered in a broken voice.  
“Oh, of course. Is everything okay?”, Lena asked in a worried tone.  
“I'll call you back”, Kara answered before hanging up the phone.  
~  
Lena slowly withdrew her phone from her ear. That was weird, she thought with genuine concern. Kara is always so happy, she wondered what was wrong. She quickly shook her head, dismissing how worried she was for her friend. She sat back down at her desk. She had a lot of work to do.  
~  
Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. She couldn't bear with the thought of losing her sister. Alex was her everything.  
After her talk with J'onn, she decided it was best to head home. She had caused enough trouble, and Winn had promised her that he would call if any information came up. She took a few shaky steps to the elevator. She had been so worried about Alex, that she forgot to eat anything. Kara thought it was best to take the bus back home, she didn't want to risk causing any accidents, and she was too weak to fly.  
With a shaky hand, she opened the door to her apartment. She walked over to the fridge to get some water, and couldn't help but sigh at the picture of her and Alex on the refrigerator door. That was all it took for her to break down. All day long, she pushed her emotions away and kept working to find Alex. Her brain never really processed the fact that she might lose her sister today. Still crying, she walked over to her bead. Within a few minutes, exhaustion took over her body and she fell asleep, tears still streaming down her face.

~  
Lena rubbed sleep from her eyes. The clock showed what time it was, 12:00am. She closed her computer and decided to call it a day. As she packed her things and got ready to head out, she couldn't help but remember the conversation she and Kara had earlier. Kara had been the first person to make Lena believe in friendship again. She never judged her for her family's name and she was always there to eat some burgers or have lunch. Lena had to admit that she was very worried for her friend.  
That is how she found herself, taking the elevator up to Kara's apartment. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She could see a bit of light streaming from underneath the door frame, so surely someone had to be in there.  
“Kara”, she called out.  
~  
Kara woke up to the sound of a pounding on the door. She shook her head playfully at the thought of Alex needing some place to crash at after a long night at the DEO, but her happiness was quickly replaced with the sadness of reality. She hadn't gotten a call back from Winn, which probably meant her sister was gone. What stunned Kara the most, was that the tears didn't come. Her eyes didn't start glowing from anger and she didn't feel the need to punch something out of frustration. She only felt numb. Her head quickly went back to the sound of someone calling her name from behind the door. Why would someone want to see her this late at night? She numbly walked up to her door and opened it to reveal a wide eyed Lena Luthor. Lena? What was she doing here?!

Lena was starting to regret coming to Kara's apartment so late at night, but her focus was quickly brought to the door slowly opening.

Lena was shocked to see Kara. She looked horrible. She also looked beautiful, but mainly terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were red rimmed. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her face pale and clammy. Lena thought of punching herself. Her friend looked absolutely distraught, yet there she was thinking about how beautiful she looked under the dim light of the apartment. Without even thinking about it, she dropped her bag on the floor and ran to hug Kara. She ran her fingers through her soft hair, and waited for her best friend to break down. But she never did. She simply stood stiffly in Lenas arms, barely acknowledging what had just happened. 

After a couple seconds, Kara fell limply into Lena. Lena quickly carried her to the couch and sat next to her. She stared into Kara's beautiful blue eyes looking for something, anything that would reveal the slightest bit of an answer as to why her friend was so in shock. Instead, she found nothing. She had to admit, she was quite scared as to why her friend was so upset.  
“Kara, are you okay?”, she asked  
And that's when Lena saw her friends' walls crumble down. Kara fell into Lenas arms, and instantly started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Hey, it 's okay”, Lena said as she started to rub her friends back. “Im here, Im here”.  
She repeated these words over and over again, as her friends sobs slowly calmed down into whimpers and gasps for breath.  
Lena panicked when she saw her friend struggle to breathe.  
“Kara, Kara”, she repeated, trying to get her friends attention. “Breathe with me, come on”, she said in the calmest voice possible. “Deep breath in”, she said as she demonstrated it for Kara. “And out”.  
After a couple more breaths. Kara was able to calm down. Just as Lena was about to ask her what was wrong, Kara grabbed Lenas arm and snuggled up against her. Lena pulled Kara in towards her, and the silent apartment was soon filled with Karas soft snores. 

When she was sure Kara was sound asleep, Lena stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She was sure Kara had not eaten all day, so she quickly searched for some ingredients to make chicken soup. Lena didn't remember much about her mother, but when she didn't feel well, she always made a plate of soup for Lena. So that is exactly what Lena was going to do for Kara. She started putting the ingredients together in the pot when the ring of Kara's phone echoed through the apartment. Lena ran as fast as she could to answer the call so that the loud sound wouldn't wake Kara up.  
“Hello?”, she spoke into the phone.  
“Kara?”, Winn said. “Are you there?”, He asked.  
“Oh, Hey Winn”, Lena answered. “Its me, Lena”.  
Winns eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lena? What was she doing at 2am in Kara's apartment? He wiped his amused grin when he remembered why he called in the first place.  
“Hey Lena. I don't know if Kara told you, but her sister Alex has been kidnapped. I promised her I would call if any news came up, is she there?”.  
Lena drew in a shocked breath. So that's why Kara was a mess. Despite only meeting Alex twice before, she knew how important she was to Kara. She really hoped that the eldest Danvers sister was okay.  
“She's here, but she's asleep. She had an exhausting night. Is it good news?”, Lena asked hopefully into the phone. “Because I don't want to wake her if it isn't”. 

Winn shook his head. “No, it's actually good news. We haven't called all of this time because there's been a breakthrough in the operation”. Winn took a deep breath before breaking the news to Lena. “We found her Lena, just in time. She's at the DEO medbay right now, resting with Maggie. I just thought you should tell Kara, she didn't look good at all when she left.”

Lena immediately released the breath she'd been holding. “Thank you Winn”, she said. “Thank you so much. I'm going to wake her up now, we'll be there soon”. After exchanging a quick goodbye, she walked over to Kara's sleeping form. Besides her pale face, red eyes, and messy hair, she looked beautiful. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink and she looked so peaceful. Lena bent down and kissed her forehead before slowly rubbing her back to wake her up.  
“Kar”, she whispered softly. “Kara, wake up”.  
Kara slowly opened her eyes and gave a small smile when she saw Lena. Her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered the events of the past day. She immediately sat up and started untangling herself from the blankets.  
Lena put both hands on the blonde's shoulder.  
“Hey”, she said a bit loudly to get her friends attention. “They found Alex, she's okay”.  
Relief immediately washed over Karas face, and she soon started crying again.  
“Im so sorry I didn't tell you”, she said in between sobs. “I couldn't live with the thought of losing her, and that it would all be my fault”. Lena hugged Kara and rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
“It's okay Kara, she's safe now”, Lena said in a loving voice.  
When she calmed down, Kara told Lena about what had happened, and how she thought it was all her fault.  
Lena stopped her right away.  
“Kara”, she said in a strict tone. “None of this was your fault, you had your best intentions in mind and you had no way of knowing what that bastard was going to do to her”.  
Kara decided it was best not to fight about this. She rubbed her head with her hands and looked at Lena.  
“Thank you, for taking care of me”, Kara said. “I never knew I needed that”.  
Lena smiled at the blonde's sincere words. “Anything for a friend”, she responded, although she wanted it to be more than just that.

Kara stood up. “Lena you have no idea how grateful I am for everything you've done for me, but I have to see Alex right now”, she said.  
Lena carefully eyed Kara up and down.  
“No”, she said in a strict voice.  
“Excuse me?”, Kara replied softly.  
“You heard me”, Lena said. “I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you look horrible Kara. I mean you're beautiful, but you look sick. Alex isn't going anywhere and I think you could use a warm shower, a change of clothes and some food”, she offered.  
Kara looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She hated to admit it, but Lena was right. She really did look horrible.  
“Okay”, Kara agreed. “Thank you”, she said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lena smiled after her but quickly turned around to finish cooking the soup for her and Kara. While she was setting the table, she heard Kara sing in the shower. Damn, she thought to herself. This women can definitely sing. She stood there for a couple minutes, letting Kara's voice wash over her. Then she realized how inappropriate her leaning over Karas bathroom door might look like, so she quickly went back to getting everything ready for dinner, or whatever meal they were about to eat. What do you call a meal at 3 in the morning? 

Kara came out of the shower looking a bit tired, but overall a lot better. She walked up to Lena and gave her a long and heartfelt hug. Lena took in her smell. She smelled lightly of strawberries and vanilla? She couldn't quite place it, but it was lovely. Kara slowly pulled away from the hug and looked into Lena's eyes. Kara's eyes were shining with tears.  
“Thank you”, she whispered.  
Lena gave her a kind smile and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
Kara blushed a thousand shades of pink but was quick to return the smile.  
They both sat down on the table and ate together, while discussing their favorite pairings on Friends.

When they were done, Kara put the dirty dishes in the sink. They both put their coats on and Lena led Kara to where she parked her car. Kara sat in the passenger seat next to Lena. Her knee kept bouncing up and down in anxiety over how Alex was doing. Lena quickly noticed that and put her hand over Kara's knee and started rubbing it affectionately. Kara relaxed at the gesture and put her hand over Lenas.  
That's how they both got to the DEO building, hand in hand.  
Kara guided Lena into the building and immediately broke into a run when she saw Alex.  
She hugged her as gently as she could and started crying into her sister's arms.  
“Hey, everything is okay now Kar”, Alex said lovingly into Kara's ear. “I'm not ever leaving you again”, she said softly, tears starting to form in her own eyes as well.  
Lena saw them from a couple feet away, in complete awe of the sisters' relationship. 

After the Danvers sisters reunion, they all sat around Alex's bedside, making plans for a game night next week. They decided on Potstickers, Pizza and wine. 

“Lena is my partner on game night!”, Kara quickly exclaimed as she shot Lena a bright smile.  
“The pleasure is all mine Ms Danvers”, Lena replied, as they all laughed at Kara's enthusiasm. Despite being an overwhelming day, everything turned out alright.

There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, and things will get better.


	2. 2: Happy Birthday Alex! (Sanvers with some Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't like her birthday. When Maggie finds out Alex's birthday is coming up, she and Kara decide to do something to make her happy. This story is mainly fluff and family/friendship. It starts out a bit sad but I promise it gets a lot happier towards the ending.  
> Sanvers, Supercorp, J’onn, Winn, and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (PLEASE READ): Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well. I got this idea while I was taking a shower today (shower thoughts are the best haha!), and I decided to write it down.   
> In this story, Alex doesn't like her birthday. When Maggie finds out Alex's birthday is coming up, she and Kara decide to do something to make her happy. This story is mainly fluff and family/friendship. It starts out a bit sad but I promise it gets a lot happier towards the ending.  
> Sanvers, Supercorp, J’onn, Winn, and more!   
> I hope you enjoy <3\. And to all of the people who don't like their birthdays like me, I hope this makes you happy.

Alex was never one to like her birthday. Why? She never really knew. She just didn't see the need to celebrate that day. 

She never liked being the centre of attention growing up, and she always escaped the opportunity of being in the spotlight. Sometimes she didn't feel worthy enough. Who was she to deserve all that love and attention? Besides working as an agent in the DEO and taking care of Kara, she hadn't done much with her life. So why should she be celebrated?

All of these thoughts kept swimming through Alex's head as she rode her motorcycle back home from the DEO. Tomorrow was the ‘big’ day. She didn't even want to go out. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and watch reruns of Grey's Anatomy. She didn't even want to be with Maggie, which made her feel tremendously horrible and guilty. I mean, what kind of person wants to spend their birthday curled up in bed all day? Alex knew Kara would probably fly out and drag her out of bed to do something with her. 

The thought of her sister made her smile. She was the most important person in Alex's life. As a 14 year old girl, she had first thought of Kara as a burden. But soon, she realized what a gift she truly was. Her sister was one of the only things that Alex was proud of. 

Once she got into her apartment, she shut the door and walked over to one of her kitchen cabinets. She took a glass and poured some Scotch for herself. She hoped the alcohol would be enough to shut up her train of thoughts. She hated this. The way her brain made her question absolutely everything. She took a deep steading breath before walking over to her bead and plumping on top of it. Hopefully she wouldn't be bothered. She absolutely loved Maggie, but sometimes, she needed those moments alone with herself. Her thoughts were once again interrupted with a yawn. With a small smile, she pulled up the covers over her head, and let sleep take over her.   
~  
Maggie was walking down the streets of National City, her girlfriend in mind. She was excited to stop by Alex's apartment and be able to kiss her girlfriend after a long day at work. She kept walking, a dorky smile of love on her face, when she heard her name being called out from behind her.   
Kara? That was weird. She walked over to the blond to see what she wanted.  
~  
“Maggie, hey. I'm glad I caught you. Can we talk?”, Kara asked hopefully.  
“Hey Kara. Um, sure. Do you need anything?”Maggie replied.  
“It's Alex's birthday tomorrow”, the blonde blurted out quickly.  
“Oh”, the brunette responded. A million thoughts were racing through her head. Why hadn't Alex told her about that? Or more importantly, why hadn't she asked? Did Alex not trust her enough?

Kara quickly saw how disappointed Maggie's expression had turned. She decided to intervene, her intention not wanting to make Maggie upset.  
“Maggie, hey, don't worry”, she said. “Alex didn't tell you because she hates her birthday. And I mean, she doesn't like it one bit. She won't even let me buy a cupcake for her. It's totally not your fault. She just never liked her birthday much”, Kara said.

Relief started to wash over Maggie's face, but she was still concerned about her girlfriend. She stood there for a couple seconds trying to process the news when Kara spoke up again.  
“I was thinking that maybe we could do something for her. I know she hates surprises and she might be mad at us, but she deserves to be loved and celebrated for at least one day. I was thinking about doing something small, just the Superfriends”, Kara offered.  
Maggie laughed at the silly nickname they had decided to call their friend group. She quickly nodded her head in agreement.   
“What do you have in mind, little Danvers?”, Maggie asked in an amused tone.  
She and Kara spoke for a couple more minutes and decided on a small gathering at Karas loft. Maggie was in charge of getting Alex out of the apartement and everyone would meet them there. After a quick hug goodbye, the girls both went separate ways. Maggie decided it would be best not to visit Alex today. She needed a little break to figure things out and take a deep breath. 

The next day 

Alex woke up with a slight hangover. Her head throbbed lightly and she gently rubbed her temples. She squeezed her eyes shot at the sunlight that was streaming in through her window. Realization quickly came over her when she saw what day it was on her phone. 

April 10th.   
Happy birthday to me, she said sarcastically 

The clock displayed what time it was: 9am.   
“Wow”, Alex thought to herself. “I must have been pretty tired to have slept for more than 12 hours”. As she walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, she quickly remembered that Maggie never came by like she was supposed to. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wanted to be alone today, but that didn't change the fact that she was worried about Maggie. She felt bad for never calling to check up on her or asking why she never came over. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent out a text to Maggie.  
Hey, you never came by yesterday. Is everything okay?  
She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and picked up her coffee from the machine. Once she had a mug prepared, she walked over and sat down on her couch. She flicked through the channels until she found an old rerun of the early seasons of Grey's Anatomy. Just like she had promised herself yesterday, she was sitting on her apartment couch alone. That was exactly what she had wanted, right?   
Then why did she feel so alone and empty?   
Once again, Alex groaned at her brain and the inner thoughts that made her question everything. Her focus was quickly brought back to the screen when Grey's Anatomy's catchy theme song started playing. She draped a blanket over herself as she made herself comfy on the couch, and hummed along to the show's theme song.   
~  
Six hours later, Maggie found herself standing in front of Alex's apartment door. It was time to finally talk to Alex, and somehow, convince her to come over to Karas. She honestly didn't know what would be harder, talking to Alex about why she didn't trust Maggie with her birthday, or dragging her out of the couch. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Alex's show marathon was interrupted by the pounding of the door. Her heart quickened when she started thinking about who it might be. She slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to open the door. She already knew it would be Maggie, but she was still surprised when she saw her standing at the other side. Alex had absolutely no idea what to say, so she just stood there like a fool.

Maggie was the first one to speak up.   
“Hey”, she said awkwardly.  
Guilt immediately washed over Alex's face. She flinched when she heard how calm her girlfriend was.   
“Hey”, she said softly. She moved aside the door to make space for Maggie.   
“Please, come in”, she said with a small smile.  
Maggie returned the gesture and carefully stepped into Alex's apartment. She was shocked to see that her girlfriends bed was unmade and that there were plates and mugs scattered across the apartment. She took a seat on the messy couch, waiting for Alex to do the same. Once they were both seated, Alex spoke up.  
“I'm so sorry Mags”, she said, her voice filled with nothing but pain.  
“It's okay Al”, Maggie replied. “I just want you to talk to me. I want to know what is going on in that head of yours so that I can help you”. She took a deep breath before saying the next sentence.  
“I want to know if you trust me”, she said as her voice broke a little.  
Alex immediately turned around to face Maggie with a shocked expression on her face. “Of course I trust you Maggie. Why would you think I didn't?!”, she asked.  
Maggie shook her head. “I don't know, perhaps because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your birthday”, Maggie said.   
“Alex”, she said with a sigh as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. “I don't care if you don't like your birthday. I don't care if you want to sit on the couch all day, and be miserable. I do care if you bottle up your emotions. I do care if you don't trust me enough to tell me something that is important to you. I love you Alex, and that means something to me. It isn't just words. I care about you, a lot. And if we are going to be in this for the long shot, I want you to be able to tell me when something is bothering you”.   
When Maggie was finished, Alex had tears streaming down her face. Maggie gently wiped them away with her hand and gave Alex a hand squeeze.  
“I know Maggie”, Alex said in a quavery voice. “I love you too, and that also means something to me”. 

She sniffled before taking a deep breath. “I trust you Maggie. More than anyone else. But this is new to me. I've never been in a relationship like this before and I've never opened myself up to anyone. All my life, I've been the one who has worried and taken care of everyone else. No one ever asked me if I was okay. And now I have you. And I know I can trust you, it's just hard and new for me to do so”, Alex said.   
Maggie squeezed Alex's hand in reassurance and smiled.   
“Well, now you have me. And little by little, you'll learn to open up”  
“I'm not going anywhere Al”, she said.  
“I love you Mags, and i'm not going anywhere either”, Alex said. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend and they held each other for a little while. 

“Well”, Maggie spoke up. “As much as I would love to lay down on this couch all day, I promised Kara I would get you out of this apartment”. She saw Alex's face and added “Even if that meant dragging you across the floor”.   
Alex pouted and gave Maggie puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh don't start that with me Danvers, you and I both know how this will end if we don't show up”. Alex laughed and stretched her hand out so Maggie could help her off the couch. 

“Maggie”, Alex spoke up. “Can we stop by the store to get some beer, I don't think I can get through this without it”, she said with a small smile.   
Maggie laughed at her girlfriend's awkwardness. “I was thinking the same thing Danvers”, she said. Maggie pulled Alex into a hug as the both grabbed their things and walked over to the door.

Meanwhile in Kara's apartment

“Okay”, Kara said, taking a deep breath.   
“Everyone make sure everything is ready, they're going to be here any second”, Kara said as she fidgeted with her hands from nervousness.  
Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed it in efforts of calming down her anxiety. “Everything is going to be okay Kar. We have coffee ice cream, pizza, potstickers, wine and whiskey, everything your sister loves”, she said as she raised Kara's hand and gave it a small kiss.  
“If anyone could pull this off without making Alex mad, it's you”, Lena added.  
“Thank you Lee”, Kara said as she gave Lena a big smile. 

“Awww, you two are the cutest”, Winn said from the couch.   
Kara laughed and rolled her eyes while Lena said, “Oh shut up Winn”.  
J’onn laughed from his spot on his couch while shaking his head. “I hate to admit this but Winn is right, you two are definitely something”, he said while standing up and walking over to Kara. He softly ruffled her hair and pulled her into a fatherly hug. “I'm so glad to finally see you happy. You deserve it Kara”.   
Kara started to tear up and gave him a bright smile. “Thank you J’onn, for everything”, she said as she affectionately hugged him back. 

Kara walked over to the kitchen where Lena was decorating the cake. She dipped her finger into the bowl of frosting and spread a little on Lenas nose and mouth. Lena laughed with a smile of amusement on her face.  
“Oh, it is so on Danvers”, she said while dipping her own finger into the mixture and spreading the frosting all over Karas nose. Kara started bursting out into laughter as she looked at Lena with the brightest smile and eyes. Lena laughed at Kara's adorable giggles as she leaned in to kiss her and get the frosting off her face. Once they were on the couch, the girls cuddled as they listened to Winns prediction for the new Star Wars movies. 

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door. Kara stood up to answer and smiled when she saw her sister and Maggie. Even though she was expecting them, she wasn't so sure they would actually come. She even had a plan of flying out to Alex's apartment and dragging her through the air to hers.   
“Hey little Danvers”, Maggie said as she hugged Kara in a sisterly way. “Hi Maggie”, she replied with a soft laugh. Once Maggie entered the room, Kara was left with Alex.  
“Happy birthday Al, I love you”.  
Alex didn't say anything, she only stepped in and held Kara in a tight hug. Once they pulled away from each other, Alex looked into Karas eyes and gave her a genuine and thankful smile. Kara returned the smile and grabbed her sister's hand as she gave it an encouraging squeeze. They were going to do this together, just like they promised to in their teenage years.   
J’onn was the first one to stand up and pull Alex into a hug. “Im so proud of you Alex. I've seen you grow into a smart and strong woman, and I couldn't be more happy to be a part of your journey”, he said with a warm smile.  
Alex swallowed down her tears and took a deep breath. “Thank you J’onn. For everything. I couldn't have asked for a better dad”, she said with a genuine smile.   
J’onn teared up at Alex's words. That was the first time anyone ever called him a father since he lost K'hym and T'ania. “Thank you Alex, the pleasure is all mine. You and your sister have brought a lot of happiness into my life”.  
They both smiled at each other.  
Winn was the next to approach Alex. He was debating whether he should hug her or shake her hand. Sensing his awkwardness, Alex put her hands around him. “Oh, come on Winn. I may want to kill you sometimes, but that doesn't mean you aren't one of my best friends”, Alex said as the both laughed. 

Everyone went to sit on the couch and play board games while Kara flew out to get the food. They were lucky she could avoid traffic and get the food so quickly. Lena poured wine into everyone's glasses and they all laughed when Winn won the game and did a little victory dance. 

Just as they were about to start another round, Kara flew in through the window.   
“Yayy, food”, Alex and Winn both said at the same time. Maggie shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend. They took each other's hands and walked over to the table together.

“Hey babe, I missed you”, Lena said as she leaned into Kara and gave her a small kiss.  
Kara laughed at Lenas goofiness. “I was just gone for 7 minutes Lee, but I missed you too”, she replied.  
Everyone grabbed a couple slices of pizza and sat around the table. Once they were done with their food, Alex spoke up.

“Thank you guys”   
“I might be starting to actually like my birthday”, she said with a big smile. 

Two boxes of pizza and a couple beers later, everyone was passed out on the couch. Winn slept on the floor, while J’onn had a couch for himself. Maggie and Alex held each other in the arm chair and Lena and Kara were cuddled up together on the couch. 

Anyone who walked in on them, might have thought they were crazy. But they were a family and they loved each other, which was all that mattered. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I started writing this on my birthday to try to make myself feel better haha. Everything Alex is feeling is sort of based on myself, except I don't have a Maggie to come and cuddle me haha.   
> I'm curious, do you guys like your birthdays?  
> Anyways, I really miss Sanvers (even though I do like Dansen)  
> Also, I love writing Supercorp. It's weird because I don't ship them much on the show but I love them in fanfictions.  
> And yes, I made Alex's birthday the same as Chyler’s haha.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are all okay.   
> If you have any questions, ideas or comments, please feel free to leave them down below!  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it guys! What did you think?  
> I really hope someone reads this because I spent three hours writing this chapter instead of doing my homework haha. I re-watched this episode the other day and this idea came to me. I love Kara and Lena's friendship/relationship *wink wink* ;), so I loved writing this. I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any requests, ideas or questions, please feel free to leave them down below. And always remember, no matter how dark it gets, the sun is always going to rise again. Life WILL get better. You are loved, you are special, you matter, you are valued and you have a place in this world. Never forget that!  
> Anyways, I hope you are all having a lovely day/night. See you next time!


End file.
